bellafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dina Caliente
Dina Caliente - nhân vật truyện Bella's Story, là một thuần Alien (ba Alien - mẹ người) được sinh ra ở trái đất, không có màu da xanh lá cây giống các Alien chính gốc khác. Dina là một con ả giả tạo, kênh kiệu, chảnh chọe, ích kỷ, độc ác, hết sức mê tiền, làm mọi cách để đạt được mục tiên, tiền bạc, với thái độ hóng hách của ả thì ai cũng ghét. Ông nội của ả là trùm Alien - một người quyền lực, nắm giữ hết các bộ tộc Alien trên dải ngân hà, lâu lâu ả lên Vũ Trụ chơi mà làm như là bà hoàng, dựa hơi ông nội mình mà sai vặt ra lệnh cho các nhân viên Alien trên trển. Tuy ông nội có ý muốn nhường hết lại gia tài cho ả nhưng ả không chịu vì từ nhỏ đã sinh sống quen ở Trái Đất, xài tiền ở nhân gian chứ không muốn ngự trị gia tài để mà sống trên dải ngân hà suốt đời. Vì thế ả cùng em gái ở lại nhân gian trong thị trấn Pleasantview , không nghề không nghiệp, ả nhờ ông nội bắt cóc Bella Goth để hòng tiếp cận gia sản của nhà Goth . Nhưng vì một số trục trặc mà kế hoạch của ả lại không như ý muốn. Thông Tin Trong Truyện 'Mất Trí' thumb|left|150px Lợi dụng lúc tình thế nhà Goth đang hoảng loạn, Motimer đang suy sụp, Dina nhân cơ hội tới ngày và ve vản khiến lão ta xiêu lòng. Sau đó cô bắt đầu mồi chài tiền bạc của lão ta, việc này khiến Vanesa và Layla rất tức giận, Layla buông lời mỉa mai thì bị Dina vặt lại. Layla tính lao đến đánh thì Vanesa ngăn lại, sau đó Dina mỉm cười bặm trợn bước ra ngoài. 'Nhà' thumb|left|150px thumb|150px Dina ghé qua nhà Motimer ăn sáng thì bị Layla liên tục giở trò chọc phá, cho ăn bánh hăm bơ gơ bỏ rất nhiều ớt và uống nước giấm :))~. Ả tức giận hỏi là Layla cố tình phải không thì Layla bảo là không biết. Ả đòi đuổi việc Layla thì Motimer khuyên hãy bỏ qua, tức giận ả đứng dậy bỏ về, khi ra lấy giỏ thì bỗng hét lên và té xuống. Motimer ra đỡ thì ả bảo là có ai đó chơi bỏ ếch và giỏ xách ả, ả lại hét lên và chạy ra khỏi nhà thì vấp phải cuốn sách do Layla đễ sẵn, té dập mặt =}]~. Ả quê xệ chửi Motimer rồi chạy về nhà trong tiếng cười khoái chí của Layla. 'Đến Khi Nào Trở Về?' thumb|left|150px Dina về nhà ả thì nghe thấy em gái Nina và giúp việc Hana đang nói xấu mình, qua lời của 2 con đó thì ta biết được không chỉ riêng nhà Goth mà các người dân trong thị trấn Pleasantview này đếu biết rõ hành động mồi chài mặt dày bẩn thiểu của Dina, ai ai cũng đều ghét nhà Caliente hết. Dina nghe những lời đó rất là tức giận và cô giả bộ làm cho mình trở nên xơ xác đi, chạy vào nhà và ngã ra xỉu. Sau khi tỉnh dậy, Dina lại giả bộ kể lể than khóc, nói là mình phải hạ mình như vậy cũng là muốn chiếm đoạt tài sản của Motimer nhân cơ hội vợ ổng mất tích cũng là chỉ để chăm sóc cho Nina-Hana được cơm no áo mặc. Nhưng thực chất ả làm vậy là để lấy được sự ủng hộ của 2 con nhỏ kia thôi. Ả toan tính là sau khi chiếm được toàn bộ gia sản nhà Goth thì sẽ cướp lấy một mình và đuổi tụi nó ra khỏi nhà. Tối hôm đó, ả đứng trong toalet cười bí hiểm và còn nói úp mở gì đó "Hưm, Bella mất tích hả, ngay từ đầu là đã có sự sắp đặt hết trơn rồi!". Dường như ả có liên quan gì đó đến sự mất tích bí ẩn này. 'Night Party' thumb|left|150px Mở đầu cảnh ở nhà Goth trong chap này là cảnh hun hít của Motimer và Dina, Dina đòi làm đám cưới, nói là lễ cưới của ả phải thật sang trọng và lại vòi tiền Motimer tiếp, sau đó ả ra khỏi phòng thì rình nghe được Layla và Vanesa đang nói xấu mình, ả đứng từ ngoài mỉa mai lại thì Layla bay ra tính quánh ả nhưng ả đã kịp né qua một bên làm cho Layla đâm sầm vào phòng Motimer. Ả lại tiếp tục mỉa mia, Layla bật dậy tính tát vào mặt ả thì bị Motimer ngăn lại, ả lại tiếp tục hóng hách xưng mình là chủ nhà này, còn xưng là mẹ của Vanesa nữa. Điều này khiến Vanesa rất tức và quýnh ả túi bụi, Motimer chạy ra tát Vanesa thì bị Vanesa đạp lại cho dính vách, Dina sợ quá chạy về luôn. Vừa bước ra tới cửa thì gặp Alex, ả cười lên mừng rỡ. 'Về Nhà' thumb|150px Dina cùng 2 con em nhảy múa bài Sexy and I Know It trên sân thượng, ả khoe mẻ là sắp được làm vợ của Motimer , thò tay vào gia sản nhà Goth, 2 đứa em cảm ơn rối rít, còn ả thì đang toan tính trong đầu là sẽ đuổi tụi nó đi. Sau đó cả 3 cùng xuống dưới coi cái clip Layla bị chụp ếch được quay qua chiếc kính quay phim và chiếu trên cái tivi HD khổng lồ (toàn mồi chài từ ông già không), ả mỉm cười nham hiểm. 'Alien' thumb|left|150px thumb|left|150px Nina và Hana luôn vòi vĩnh đủ thứ, Dina rất bực, cô nghĩ thầm "Haiz... hôm bữa mình khóc lóc, tụi nó ôm ấp nói là sẽ ủng hộ, giúp đỡ mình, vậy mà tối ngày đòi hỏi, rốt cuộc là chỉ có cái miệng, làm tốn nước mắt ghê!". Nghĩ lại chuyện ở chap 5, Dina đưa Alex ra ngoài công viên Quaterback, dùng đủ mọi lời giả dối nhằm để Alex đứng về phe mình, cô khăng khăng nghĩ rằng mình đã nắm giữ được Alex nhưng về phía Alex thì cậu ấy đã quên hết những lời giả dối đó. Sáng hôm sau, Dina ra ngoài hóng mát thì gặp Papie, cô cố tỏ ra thân thiện bắt chuyện với Papie nhưng Papie vốn ưa cô nên đẩy ra và dựng chuyện là Dina ăn thumb|150pxhiếp mình cho các hàng xóm kéo tới chọi bong bóng nước Dina tơi bời. Brandi còn tính xé áo Dina chụp hình đăng facebook, Nina và Hana đã kịp thời ra ngăn cản, sau đó cả 3 người ngồi quây quần bên nhau ôm ấp. Cảnh cuối, cả 3 chị em ra ngoài hồ bơi, Hana hỏi là lỡ Bella trở về thì sao, Dina cười nham hiểm và nói là chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra. Cô bắt đầu nói lên sự thật, thì ra cô và Dina thuộc dòng dõi người ngoài hành tinh, cô đã nhờ ông nội mình - người nắm trùm Bộ tộc Alien bắt Bella lên trển để hòng tiếp cận gia sản nhà Goth. Cô cũng nói luôn là ông nội của cô không trực tiếp làm chuyện này mà ra lệnh cho tụi nhân viên Alien làm. Cô vẫn tin chắc rằng Bella đã không bao giờ trở về được nữa. 'Âm Mưu Đổ Vỡ' thumb|150px Hana hỏi nếu là cháu của lãnh đạo Bộ Tộc Alien thì hẳn là giàu lắm, tại sao phải bắt Bella? Dina giải thích rằng từ nhỏ cô và Dina đã quen sống tại nhân gian, xài tiền ở nhân gian quen rồi nên không nhận quyền thừa kế để bị bó bột trên đó mãi, lâu lâu lên chơi thì được. Sau đó vừa tung tăng tới nhà Goth vừa hát bài The Show thì thấy đám phóng viên đang vây quanh nhà Goth, chúng đang rượt đuổi 2 cô gái, một là Layla và người còn lại... là BELLA! Cô vô cùng hoảng hốt không hiểu sao Bella trở về được. Sau khi bị giọng hát của Layla tra tấn, đám phóng viên chạy tán loạn, một trong số đó đã kịp nhìn thấy Dina, hắn tiến tới hỏi han cô đủ thứ nhưng cô im lặng, hắn đòi chụp hình thì cô trợn mắt lên khiến hắn hoảng sợ bỏ chạy. thumb|left|150px thumb|150px Sau đó Dina ra và nói rằng Bella đã trở về rồi, kêu Dina nên cút đi nhưng cô vẫn trả lời lại bằng một thái độ xấc xược và bị Layla cho ăn 2 cái bạt tay, sau đó thì đuổi về. Dina về nhà tức tối la hét, gọi điện chửi mắng lũ nhân viên Alien vì không hoàn thành tốt trách nhiệm, nhưng sau đó cô nhận được tin rằng ông nội cô đã chết, vì trước đó cô không nhận quyền thừa kế nên bị trục xuất khỏi Bộ Tộc Alien luôn, từ nay khỏi lên trển nữa. Dina chạy lên sân thượng sử dụng chiếc điện thoại liên lạc với cõi âm - Resurrect O Nomitron (nhưng thực chất có nói chuyện được hay không thì cũng không làm được cái gì hết vì ông đó thì cũng đã chết rồi, ả không nhận quyền thừa kế thì bị đuổi thôi). Khi thần chết Grim Reaper bắt máy, ả kêu cho ả gặp ông nội với một giọng nói kênh kiệu láo toét, thần chết nghe ngứa tai quá, cúp máy và không cho gặp. Ả trở xuống tầng trệt la hét, báng bổ ông ấy tùm lum. Thần chết nổi giận trừng phạt ả, tạo ra một làn khói đỏ bao quanh ả, làm cho ả bay lên té xuống và làm cho ả nhảy múa mải miết không ngừng. 'Náo Loạn Âm Nhạc' thumb|left|150px Hình phạt nhảy múa cuối cùng cũng kết thúc, Dina ngồi trong phòng, chân mỏi nhừ than vãn. Nina vô khuyên là nên từ bỏ ý định chiếm đoạt tài sản nhà Goth và bắt đầu kiếm việc làm đi. Dina không chịu, Nina nói là Dina nên tỉnh ngộ, bây giờ Bella trở về rồi thì Dina chả là cái gì sất. Dina nhất quyết phải chiếm đoạt được hết. Khi nghe Hana nói về bài Teen Vọng Cổ lai giữa nhạc teen và nhạc xưa, Dina khoái chí chạy xuống, nói rằng sẽ dùng giọng hát ngọt ngào của mình truyền tải vào bài hát lai teen lai xưa này, chắc chắn sẽ làm Motimer rung động. Vì Hana nói rằng làm việc cả ngày mệt nên Dina lôi Nina lên phòng, bắt mặc đồ cổ trang rồi đeo tai bướm, trang điểm quái dị rồi đi. Ả không quên vào bếp để lại một bộ quần áo - Xiao Qiao (DW6) cho Hana để thử lòng coi dù mệt nhưng có chịu đến giúp không. thumb|150px Rồi ả kéo nguyên dàn loa tới bật nhạc múa hát om sòm trước nhà Goth, Motimer ra chửi kêu im lặng, ả Dina đỏng đảnh "sao, anh Motimer, anh thấy em đẹp hôn, hát hay hôn, quyến rũ hôn ~", Motimer quát lên và nhét 50 triệu vào tay ả rồi vào nhà đóng cửa cái sầm! Ả Dina ăn vạ khóc lóc, Layla và Vanesa chửi, ả lại hét to hơn "Motimer, em phải có được anh!", Layla chửi "giờ muốn ăn thêm 2 cái tát giống hồi trưa nữa hả" thì ả mới chịu đi. Hana chạy đến, nhưng cũng đã quá trễ, cả 3 chị em cùng nhau đi về, Dina quyết sẽ không từ bỏ, Hana ủng hộ cô. thumb|150px 'Em Phải Có Được Anh!' thumb|left|150px Hana cảm ơn Dina về cái áo tự tay may, Dina nói không có gì và thầm nghĩ trong đầu đó là mua từ fan cuồng game. Dina đã nghĩ ra một thể loại nhạc mới: dance + sôi động + dễ thương để làm xiu lòng Motimer, mặc kệ lời khuyên giải của Nina. Dina kêu Hana hãy tìm cho mình một bài hát có dạng như vậy, Hana đề xuất một bài hát rất loli mang tên Kìm Nén do ca sĩ Băng Di thể hiện, Dina cảm thấy rất ưng ý ca khúc này và kêu Nina mau mau lên thay đồ lẹ. Nina không chịu, Dina tặc lưỡi nhờ Hana. Sau khi thay phục trang, độn ngực và chụp hình lên facebook xong, cả 2 bắt đầu lên đường, khi vừa chạy ra khỏi nhà thì gặp đám phóng viên đang đi tới, cả đám bắt đầu chương trình truyền hình trực tiếp. thumb|150px Dina tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi được kể là Bella đã mất trí nhớ, sau đó cô lăng mạ, nói rằng Bella trốn đi đã rồi trở về giả dạng mất trí để che giấu lỗi lầm, còn nói là Motimer chỉ rung động nhất thời với Bella thôi chứ trong thời gian qua Motimer đã yêu cô rất sâu đậm, cô nhất định sẽ kéo Motimer trở lại với mình và vặt bộ mặt lừa dối của Bella. Cô cùng Hana và đoàn phóng viên kéo thumb|left|150pxđến nhà Goth. Cô và Hana trình diễn bài hát sôi động Kìm Nén với những động tác rất sexy gợi tình. Sau khi diễn xong, Motimer chửi cô xối xả, nói những lời nói vừa rồi của cô là dối trá, nói rằng cô thật ra chỉ là một kẻ đào mỏ. Dina giả bộ òa khóc nức nở, Layla xỉa xói rằng thực chất ả đang diễn kịch. Dina nói ả luôn yêu thương Layla và Vanesa mà sao lại đối xử với ả như vậy, Layla đến nắm vào ngực của ả rồi giật xuống. Đồ độn ngực rớt ra, ả hét lên, camera quay lại hết, mọi người đang xem đều bật cười, cả thị trấn đều bật cười. thumb|150px Dina trở về nhà khóc lóc và la hét, ả vẫn chưa chịu từ bỏ, kêu Hana kiếm cho ả một bài hát nữa, Nina khuyên bảo nói rằng nên đi kiếm việc làm, đừng ăn bám đào mỏ nhà người ta nữa, Dina phản bác lại chỉ trích Nina rằng cũng có quan hệ với một thằng như vậy, 2 chị em bắt đầu xảy ra xung đột. Sau đó Dina kêu Hana vào phòng lựa nhạc với mình, không quên dành thêm một câu "đồ ngu!" cho Nina. 'Không Từ Bỏ!' thumb|left|150px Dina ngồi trong phòng chuẩn bị bài hát với Hana, Hana hỏi tại sao cứ phải hát, Dina nói rằng âm nhạc là tình yêu và cuộc sống mà, thay vì nói những lời sến súa, dùng âm nhạc sẽ dễ chinh phục đối phương hơn. Hana lại nói nhưng Motimer không hề yêu, Dina hoang tưởng nói rằng ổng rất yêu nhưng chỉ giả đò bởi Bella là vật cản thôi. Hana bắt Dina phải hứa là lát xin lỗi và làm hòa với Nina. Dina đồng ý và thầm nghĩ "nếu mà tao không dốt nhạc thì không thèm nhờ tới bản mặt mày đâu, ở đó mà ra điều kiện!". thumb|150px Dina trang điểm, tập nhạc và chuẩn bị nhạc từ gần trưa tới tận chiều, cô còn gọi kêu cả ban nhạc với dàn kèn trống khổng lồ đến, nhưng sợ vận chuyển nhiều xe tải vô rất lâu, nên gọi điện thuê cả trực thăng chở tới. Sau đó ả đi xuống thấy Don đang ở dưới nói những lời tình tứ với Dina, ả đi xuống mỉa mai, sau đó Hana gọi lại ra dấu làm ám hiệu, ả nhớ lại lời hứa và bước tới nhẹ nhàng xin lỗi Nina, Nina quay sang Don, ả hiểu rằng cần phải xin lỗi Don luôn, sau đó buông lời vừa xin lỗi nhưng vừa đá xéo, Hana khuyên nhủ lát hồi, sau cùng cả 2 chị em mới ôm nhau làm hòa. thumb|left|150px Dina chạy sang nhà Goth, và cất lên lời hát phá hoại không khí đang tình tứ của gia đình Goth, ả trình diễn bài mashup Nói Dối/Anh Không Đòi Quà/Oh My Chuối với những hành động lố lăng vô cùng, lột đồ ra và ôm ấp trai với những động tác rất khêu gợi. Sau khi trình diễn xong, Vanesa và Layla đi ra đá xéo và đuổi về, ả ngang ngạnh "Motimer chưa lên tiếng thì không tới lượt tụi bây đâu!", Motimer bước ra, ả mừng rỡ huênh hoang những lời hoang tưởng như "em biết anh còn yêu em lắm mà, blablabla...", rồi Motimer tát cho ả một cú thumb|150px trời giáng té xuống, sau đó mắng mỏ ả. Bella đi ra can ngăn, ả đứng dậy nói hết tất cả sự thật suốt thời gian qua rằng Motimer đã cặp với ả, làm Bella rất sốc và tát Motimer rồi chạy vào nhà. Dina bật cười ha hả, Vanesa chửi ả đào mỏ, ả cũng đã thú nhận và sỉ nhục Motimer, ông tính giơ tay tát ả thì bị ả chửi "đàn ông đánh phụ nữ là hèn!", rồi Vanesa lao đến tát liên tục vào mặt ả, ả té xuống, nhục nhã ê chề. thumb|left|150px Dina mặc lại áo và đi về nhà, mặt thẫn thờ, dù Hana có động viên gì cũng không nghe lọt tai và bỏ ra hồ bơi tắm, trong lòng suy tính nhiều kế hoạch xấu xa và cuối cùng nghĩ ra một kế hoạch cực kì độc ác "anh không được thì đạp đổ, ta sẽ GIẾT BELLA!". Tối, Dina cùng Hana đến quán bar để giải khuây thì lại đụng độ Bella-Vanesa-Layla. Ả bước tới hăm dọa, Layla phun nước miếng vào chân ả, Vanesa thì đẩy ả ra, và ả bỏ chạy. Về nhà, Hana khóc nức nở vì bị Layla cướp mất vương miện, ả trách "sao em ngốc vậy, hổng chạy đi còn đứng đó". Rồi dỗ Hana nín. Cảnh cuối, Hana vào nghe điện thoại thì biết là mẹ của Hana gọi, sau đó kêu Hana vào nghe. Bài Hát Solos Part Bonus-103.jpg|'Clarity' - Tập 7|link=Clarity 8-2-055.jpg|'The Show' - Tập 8|link=The Show 12 3-052.jpg|'Nói Dối/Anh Không Đòi Quà/Oh My Chuối' - Tập 12|link=Nói Dối/Anh Không Đòi Quà/Oh My Chuối Song Ca 10-2-017.jpg|'Teen Vọng Cổ' (với Nina) - Tập 10|link=Teen Vọng Cổ 11-3-046.jpg|'Kìm Nén' (với Hana) - Tập 11|link=Kìm Nén Hát Nhóm Part Bonus-043.jpg|'Chocolate' (với Nina & Hana) - Tập 7|link=Chocolate Nhảy *'Sexy and I Know It' (với Nina & Hana) - Tập 6 *'Đường Cong' (với Nina & Hana) - Tập 7 Thông Tin Thêm *Dina được bình chọn là nhân vật phản diện thành công nhất và được yêu thích nhất của bạn đọc. *Tính cách cô rất giống với nhân vật Vivian bên truyện Earl's Story, luôn làm mọi cách để đạt được mục tiêu, nhưng khác ở chỗ một con thì mê tiền, một con thì mê tình. *Cho đến khi Lucy xuất hiện thì mới có sự so sánh giữa 2 nhân vật này về sự yêu điên cuồng giữa tiền và tình.